Sabrina A Fairy
by souleatersoulsister
Summary: What happens when Sabrina grows wings. A Puckabrina story. This is a really old story that I wrote years ago. Really should change it and update. Read it if you wish. It is OOC so if you don;t like it when characters are out of character you shouldn't read.


Sabrina a Fairy

Puck snuck into Mirror's old room and entered the mirror. Since Mirror was gone because he was the master of the scarlet hand and they had defeat no one was there. This made Puck's plan much easier. He had stolen the old lady's keys just like Sabrina had done but he only made a copy of the one for the wands, potions, and the vial room. He first went to the wand room but none of the wands would work for what he planned to do this time. He then went to the vial room. He scanned the vials. Obsessive singing, no, voice be gone, he grabbed this for another time as well as the love potion farther down, but none of them would do. He finally went to the potion room. He looked over each of the potions till he finally found what he needed. It was a potion to turn the victim into a fairy for a week. He read the side effects. They just said become a fairy for a week. In one week will lose wings suddenly. He pondered what would happen if his victim suddenly lost her wings well flying. He would just have to wait and see. He left and waited to strike.

The next day, Puck awoke and grabbed the potion which he hide in his hoody. He raced down the stairs for breakfast and to give the potion to the victim, Sabrina Grimm. He sat down and grabbed a stack of six blue pancakes, green eggs, red syrup, and a glass of purple milk. Sabrina sat down next to him. She grabbed the only two normal things at the table which was apple juice and cheerios. She poured the juice in a cup and went to go get the normal milk the old lady had to buy for her. Daphne sat eating as much as me. Everyone else was at the table to. Henry, Veronica, the baby, Mr. Canis, the old lady, Jake, and Red. When I knew no one was looking, I poured three drops into Sabrina's drink. That was all it took. Sabrina sat and poured the milk in the bowl. She finished the whole ball and then quickly drank her juice. She hated the look and smell of the odd food. She asked to be accused and went up to her room.

Shortly afterward, we all heard a ripping sound and then Sabrina screamed. Showtime I thought. We all ran up the stairs with me in the lead. I opened the door and stared. The family was still at the bottom of the stairs because the old lady could not move quickly enough. My mouth fell open as I saw a pair of huge pink wings on Sabrina's back. The back of her shirt was the thing that ripped and it showed where her wings met her back. Sabrina blushed and then her face filled with anger as she figured out it was my fault she had the wings. I opened my wings and flew at top speed into my room. Sabrina did the same but she was slower because she was not used to the wings. The family looked up just in time to see both of us fly by. I could tell that their mouths were agape. They quickly ran up that stairs just as we disappeared into my room.

Sabrina was getting the hang of her wings and a smile started forming on her face as her anger lessened. She stopped chasing me and just flew. I flew beside her and she actually smiled at me. "Thank you." She said. I was surprised at this but quickly recovered. We flew across my room away from the door. We flew to my waterfall and flew through it. We entered into a cave behind the falls. It sparkled with diamonds inside. Sabrina's mouth fell agape at it and she hovered. I flew in till I was hovering next to her. "This is why I did what I did. I wanted to fly with you." I said. Sabrina stared at me with mouth agape. "I did this for you Sabrina because I love you." I said. Sabrina smiled at this. "I love you too, Puck." She said. I pulled her in and we kissed. It was better than our first kiss which she had slugged me for. "The wings only last a week so I will make certain that this is an amazing week." I said. We then flew out and found the family. Henry's mouth was agape and he looked pissed off. "I will kill you." he growled at me. He then looked at Sabrina and got a puzzled look on his face. "Why are you happy Sabrina?" he questioned. "I like these wings, dad. It's fun to fly so don't be mad." she said. We opened our wings and flew up in the sky. We did loop-de-loops and cartwheels. Sabrina and I even dive bombed and then pulled out. Everyone clapped at this even Henry. We flew around for the rest of the day and for the whole week. Then the last day arrived.

A week later, we were flying around over the water doing our best tricks for each other. Sabrina had been a natural so she learned my tricks easily and then we came up with our own to show off. Sabrina was preforming her new trick she called the firework. She started ten feet above the ground with me seventy-five feet up in the air. She flew like a rocket doing loops and spins. She flew fifteen feet above me, then rolled into a ball while spinning, and then spread her arms out wide. I clapped and she bowed playfully.

Suddenly, her wings disappeared and I do mean disappeared. The spell had broken and with Sabrina ninety feet in the air. She started plummeting towards the ground fainting as she did. She fell past me at seventy miles an hour. I pulled in my wings and dived after her. I grabbed at her hand but could not reach it. We were twenty feet from the ground. I finally grabbed her hand and expanded my wings. Luckily I had made it because we were only five feet above the ground. I flew down and we landed quietly on the grass. I splashed some water on her face but she did not wake up. I started to cry cradling her in my arms. Some of my tears landed on her. One of them landed on her heart and another on her back where her wings had been. Suddenly, she started to float out of my arms and I looked up at her. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around then on her back something amazing happened. A pair of large pink wings grew out of her back. They started flapping and Sabrina was lowered to the ground. She turned around and stared at them. Then she started to cry. I ran and held her crying myself. She had wings that were now permanent. She was now a fairy just like me. We kissed and went to tell the family the amazing news.


End file.
